osfirsttimerfandomcom-20200214-history
Philip Adams
Philip Joseph Adams '''(born 21st April 1994), simply known as Philip Adams, is the Australian host, director and preparer of operating systems for the OSFirstTimer YouTube Channel. He is also the creator of the time-travel indie hacking game '''Histacom and the make your own OS game ShiftOS. He is currently living with his family: his mum Diana Adams,' '''his dad' Benjamin Adams''' and his little si Getting RSI One day, he learnt about RSI (Repetitive Stain Injury) in school, and a little while later, he got it. For a while, he stayed away from the computer as it hurt his fingers and wrote a couple of books, until he read an online article about TMS, a possible cure for RSI. He then made Let's Plays on a new YouTube channel called AstralPhaser. On this channel he played games such as Minecraft but wanted to try new games and couldn't because he hadn't finished the old ones first. OSFirstTimer He eventually became bored with the games and since TMS cured his RSI, he became interested in Windows 8 development, and when it came out, he had his mum try it, alas, the OSFirstTimer channel began. The channel's main aim is for his mum to try and find replacements for Windows 8. Now, they do it for fun, as his mum now has a Windows 8 laptop to replace her old Toshiba Windows XP one. They used the (what they called the "shaky cam") method, until the Windows 95 video, where they started to use a green screen to show the operating system and Diana/Ben. On May 17, 2014, he started to make "Dad Tries Out" videos. On OSFirstTimer they also do tutorials, unboxings, and comment videos. A month later, he had also made a channel called TerrifiedMum, where his mom plays scary games. ArchLinuxAdventures Philip made a channel in early 2014 called ArchLinuxAdventures, where he started in a terminal in Arch Linux and eventually evolved it by downloading the LXDE desktop environment, Compiz, and many more compatible programs. It was originally meant to have around 512 episodes, but it only had 15, (ep. 0-14) as it was hard enough to focus on his OSFT channel, and Philip wanted to work on ShiftOS more. OSFirstTimer Freeforums He had a website on freeforums for the OSFT channel, but constant attacks from MalwareUp starting in February 2014 caused him to give the forum away in April. Currently the forum is an archive. The successor of this forum currently is at http://tech-talk.ml. ShiftOS Philip worked on ShiftOS, a game where you start with just a terminal and evolve it into a fully-functional graphical interface (like ArchLinux), however he has stepped down from its development, and now two new people are admins and developing ShiftOS. OSFT Historic Vlogs In late 2014, he created a YouTube channel called OSFT Historic Vlogs, where he publishes old and new, non-OSFirstTimer related videos such as videos from his childhood and parts of his daily life in more recent years of his life. Hoever, he has a 58 minute long video on his channel of Ben and Diana Adams marrying on October 3rd, 1992 before Philip was even born. Channels As of early 2015, he has 8 channels: * 12padams * I2padams * AstralPhaser * OSFirstTimer * TerrifiedMum * ArchLinuxAdventures * ShiftOS * OSFT Historic Vlogs Only his OSFirstTimer, TerrifiedMum, AstralPhaser and OSFT Historic Vlogs channels are currently active. Category: Cast